The Thot Slayer
The Thot Slayer is a higher-dimensional being dedicated to the destruction of Thots. He has killed more Thots than any being who has ever lived and ever will live, and is also the founder of the Thot Patrol. History At the beginning of time, there was a being. He was unlike other beings, he was.... A S C E N D E D This being however, could not find purpose to his life. So he wandered the stars, looking to find what mortals enjoyed, like food, entertainment, and.... love. However, in finding love, the being would soon discover the woman he was with was actually a Thot. Nay, THE Thot. She was the Thot Queen, and like all Thots, she broke this being's heart. Upon discovering her true identity and goal, the being found a purpose. He must eliminate the threat these Thots posed to all of reality, and safeguard every universe against Thotness. To that end, the being learned under the tutelage of the original Thot Destroyer, who passed on everything he knew to the being, knowing he would bring about the destruction of all Thots. Additionally, he forged a weapon, a mighty sword with the words "THOT SLAYER" emblazon upon on it. Within nanoseconds he slew his first Thot, and his crusade began. The being, now calling himself the Thot Slayer, set out across the multiverse, killing Thots within the trillions everywhere he went. For eons the Thot Slayer continued on this goal, battling Thots in the hope of eventually finding their queen, and in slaying her, he assumed the Thot menace would end. However, as the millennia went on, the Thot Slayer found himself incapable of fully achieving his goal. There were just too many Thots. He couldn't do it alone... So the Thot Slayer had an idea. An idea which would change the multiverse forever. Enlisting likeminded beings in his cause, the Thot Slayer would create a group which could battle the Thots to an extent the lone Thot Slayer never could. This group became the first incarnation of the Thot Patrol, a group which would continue to defend the multiverse against Thots for countless years. The Thot Slayer would become greatly pleased in the successes of his group, eventually gaining the faith in them enough to finally retire from his goal. Never having known another name, he kept the title of Thot Slayer, but passed on leadership of the Thot Patrol to Big Nibba, knowing he would be true to the Thot Slayer's words, and lead the Thot Patrol to a new age of glory. Currently, the Thot Slayer lives a quiet life, entrusting the work of destroying all Thots to his dedicated patrol. He still receives regular updates on the Thot Patrol's work, and is increasingly pleased with everything they do, even briefly coming out of retirement to attend the ceremony in which the Thot Patrol and Yeet Patrol joined forces. Weapons and Abilities * Teleportation: The Thot Slayer can teleport anywhere a thot needs slaying instantly. * Thot Slaying: True to his name, the Thot Slayer can slay thots with ease, the weakest of Thots being instantly slain by his mere presence. * Dimensiona Travel: The Thot Slayer can go to any dimension he wants. * Omniscience: The Thot Slayer can behold all of reality when need be. * Almighty Sword of Woke: The Thot Slayer's personal weapon, which can slay any Thot, and is one of the most powerful weapons in the known the multiverse. * Eternal Wokeness: The Thot Slayer is forever woke. Trivia * The Thot Slayer, true to his status as its founder, is the first member of the Thot Patrol to receive a page. Category:The Thot Patrol Category:Thot Slayers Category:A S C E N D E D Category:Dank Memes Category:True Heroes Category:Retired Category:Derp Category:Extradimensional Beings